


Geschmolzenes Eis

by Geronimo_my_fandoms



Category: Space Frogs
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_my_fandoms/pseuds/Geronimo_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick und Steve kehren erschöpft von der GamesCom zurück und wollen eigentlich nur noch gemütlich Abendbrot essen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschmolzenes Eis

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein erster (und wahrscheinlich auch letzter) Versuch Smut zu schreiben. Der OneShot entstand auf Wunsch von meiner lieben Freundin Seideneulchen (ihr findet sie unter diesem Namen auf ff.de und tumblr), die sich eine Smut FF zu ihren Lieblingsyoutubern von mir gewünscht hat.  
> Ich hoffe ihr habt alle Spaß beim Lesen!

**Geschmolzenes Eis**

Es war immer noch unglaublich warm draußen. Steve hatte das Gefühl, dass es in Berlin sogar noch viel wärmer war, als in Köln. Wobei das auch daran liegen könnte, dass es auf der GamesCom echt gute Klimaanlagen gab, die die Hälfte von ihnen krank gemacht hatten.

Auch Rick neben ihm schleppte sich mehr ins Treppenhaus, als das er ging. Die beiden schafften es irgendwie sich selbst und ihre Koffer bis zu Steves Wohnung zu bekommen.

Rick seufzte entnervt und starrte die ganzen Treppen hoch, die er jetzt noch steigen müsste. Mit Koffer.

Steve grinste in sich rein. Sanft strich er Rick über den Rücken und meinte dann: „Komm doch lieber mit zu mir. Marti und Dominik werden dich eh noch nicht vermissen, du musst deine Koffer nicht hochschleppen und ich hab hier ne Klimaanlage, die ihr oben nicht habt.“

Rick fing an zu lächeln. „Gute Idee“, gab er zurück und gab Steve einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Die beiden waren inzwischen seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und Rick wohnte sowieso zur Hälfte schon bei Steve, weil die beiden da von niemandem gestört wurden. Zwar wussten alle ihre Freunde, dass die beiden zusammen waren, aber irgendwie fühlten sich beide momentan besser, wenn sie noch nicht ganz zusammen wohnten.

Steve schloss die Tür auf. In der Wohnung war es angenehm kühl. Gemeinsam zogen Rick und Steve die Koffer bis in den Flur, wo sie sie allerdings dann stehen ließen.

Steve gähnte und fragte dann Rick, ob er auch Hunger hätte.

Rick bejahte das, woraufhin Steve sagte: „Dann mach uns doch was zu essen.“ Steve grinste breit und zwinkerte Rick zu.

Rick rollte nur kurz mit den Augen, fragte dann aber: „Worauf hast du denn Lust? Irgendwas kaltes nehm ich an?“

„Ja, und zum Nachtisch etwas heißes“, antwortete Steve, immer noch breit grinsend.

„Und das nackt, oder was?“, meinte daraufhin Rick.

Steves Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter, was Rick Antwort genug war.

„Na los, geh den Tisch schon mal decken und setz dich hin“, meinte Rick und verschwand dann in der Küche.

Dort schaute er in den Kühlschrank, um zu sehen was noch da war. Viel war es nicht, aber er fand immerhin noch etwas Salat und ein bisschen anderes Gemüse, was im Kühlschrank nicht schlecht geworden war. Also schnappte er sich das Gemüse und etwas Joghurt, den er ebenfalls weit hinten im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte. Daraus machte er dann (diesmal nicht frittierten) Salat.

Im Tiefkühlschrank fand er noch ein wenig Vanilleeis und ein paar gefrorene Himbeeren. Die Himbeeren steckte er in die Mikrowelle. Während diese auftauten, brachte Rick den Salat zum Tisch.

Doch als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, erstarrte er erstmal. Das Licht war gedimmt und es standen Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Rick grinste und stellte die große Schüssel mit Salat und das Dressing auf den Tisch. Dann rief Rick Steve zum Essen.

Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit umgezogen und umarmte Rick jetzt von hinten und murmelte ihm ins Ohr: „Gefällt es dir?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Wo hast du gerade die Kerzen aufgetrieben?“

„Bei Putins Säureminenmitarbeitern. Nein, Spaß beiseite, die waren hinten im Schrank.“

„Du solltest die Kerzen öfters rausholen.“

„Einverstanden. Hattest du nicht was von heißem Nachtisch gesagt?“

„Nein, du hattest was von heißem Nachtisch gesagt. Aber lass dich überraschen.“

Steve setzte sich hin und die beiden begannen den Salat zu essen.

Schließlich meinte Steve: „Super Salat, viel besser als frittierter, aber hattest du nicht noch was von Überraschungsnachtisch gesagt?“

Rick musste kichern und ging dann in die Küche, um die jetzt heißen Himbeeren über das Vanilleeis zu gießen. Er brachte die beiden Schüsseln zu Steve, der zu Grinsen begann.

„Dieses Essen wird immer besser. Tausendmal besser, als das, was wir im Hotel in Köln hatten.“

Beide löffelten ihr Eis, bis Steve aufstand, zu Rick ging, ihn von seinem Stuhl zog und Rick einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Rick antwortete sofort und öffnete seine Lippen, um Steves Zunge reinzulassen. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Überhand, doch dann gewann Steve und drückte Rick gegen eine Wand. Ricks Hände wanderten an seine Hüfte, während er seine Hand hinter Ricks Kopf hielt, damit er nicht allzu hart an der Wand aufkam.

Sie standen jetzt eng aneinandergepresst an der Wand und Ricks Hände begannen über Steves Körper zu wanden. Rick spürte, wie Steve härter wurde und gegen seinen Bauch presste.

Steve suchte Ricks Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer, das Eis auf dem Tisch lang vergessen.

Steve schob Rick rückwärts, bis Ricks Knie ans Bett stießen und Rick sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen ließ und Steve über sich zog. Steves Hände wanderten unter Ricks T-Shirt, bis er sich einfach den Saum des T-Shirts schnappte und es Rick über den Kopf zog.

Auch Rick hatte begonnen Steves Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er streifte es ab und warf es rücksichtslos auf den Boden.

Auch Steve spürte jetzt, wie Ricks Erektion gegen seine eigene drückte.

Rick schlang seine Arme um Steves Körper und zog ihn noch näher zu sich ran. Vorsichtig bewegten sich Steves Finger zu Ricks Hose und fummelten den Verschluss auf.

Langsam schob er die Hose mitsamt der Unterhose runter und schmiss sie seinem Hemd hinterher.

Steve wanderte mit seinen Küssen an Ricks Hals entlang und weiter zu seiner Brust, wo er seine Brustwarzen langsam umkreiste.

Rick stöhnte und meinte dann: „Findest du es nicht ein wenig ungerecht, dass ich nackt bin, während du immer noch Hosen anhast?“

Steve wanderte wieder zu Ricks Lippen. Rick spürte Steves Grinsen. Doch lang musste er nicht warten, bis Steve sich auch seine Hosen auszog und sie sich mit dem Haufen auf dem Boden vereinten.

Ihre beiden Erektionen pressten sich aneinander, bis Rick anfing Steves Körper zu küssen. Dabei gelangte er immer weiter runter, bis er schließlich Steves Penis mit seinen Lippen umschloss und anfing zu saugen.

Steve keuchte auf und schloss wohlig die Augen. „Oh Gott, ja, mach weiter, bitte.“

Rick fuhr mit seinem Mund immer wieder über Steves steifes Glied. Bis er schließlich begann, an der Spitze zu lecken.

„Nein, warte Rick“, stöhnte Steves und zog Rick wieder nach oben, um ihn wieder zu küssen. Hart drang Steve mit seiner Zunge in Ricks Mund ein.

„Warum hast du mich unterbrochen, Steve?“

„Weil ich fast gekommen wär.“

Steves Hände suchten sich ihren Weg zu Ricks Penis und er begann an ihm hoch und runter zu fahren. Nun war es an Rick wohlig zu stöhnen.

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu Steve und murmelte ihm ins Ohr: „Bitte, schlaf mit mir.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja, und jetzt mach los!“

Steve drückte Rick in die Matratze und lehnte sich über ihn, um den Nachttisch zu erreichen. Hastig zog er einen der Schieber auf, in dem er rumwühlte, bis er Kondome und Gleitgel fand.

Er warf beides auf das Bett und lehnte sich ein letztes Mal über Rick, um ihn zu küssen. Dann drehte Steve Rick sanft um und fuhr mit seinen Küssen Ricks Rücken entlang, bis er an seinem Hintern ankam.

Steve angelte sich das Gleitgel und drückte sich ein wenig auf die Finger. Sanft begann er Ricks Eingang mit einem Finger zu umkreisen. Langsam ließ Steve seinen Finger in Rick gleiten. Nach kurzer Zeit fügte er einen zweiten hinzu und begann ihn weiter zu öffnen.

„Komm schon, noch einer, Steve, bitte“, keuchte Rick.

Steve ließ einen weiteren Finger in Rick verschwinden und spreizte die Finger etwas. Als Rick laut aufstöhnte, wusste Steve, dass er seine Prostata erwischt hatte.

„Steve, mach jetzt endlich!“

Steve grinste über die Ungeduld seines Liebhabers.

Vorsichtig zog er die Finger aus Rick und schnappte sich das Kondom.

Als Rick hörte, wie die Packung beim Aufreißen knisterte, rief er: „Na, endlich! Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert!“

Jetzt musste Steve leise lachen, streifte sich aber das Kondom über und positionierte sich an Ricks Eingang.

„Bereit?“, fragte Steve.

„JA!“

Langsam drang Steve in Rick ein. Rick musste bei der plötzlichen Dehnung seiner Muskeln laut aufkeuchen. Vorsichtig machte Steve weiter, bis er komplett in Rick verschwunden war.

Beide keuchten ununterbrochen. Dann begann Steve sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Die Gefühle waren unbeschreiblich. Steve hatte genau den richtigen Winkel erwischt und traf bei jedem Stoß seine Prostata. Rick schien nur noch weiße Lichter zu sehen.

Plötzlich griff Steve auch noch um ihn herum, um seinen Penis zu massieren. Die ganzen Sinneseindrücke, die auf Rick einstürmten, waren zu viel. Er stöhnte laut auf und kam hart direkt über Steves Bettwäsche. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte Rick, wie Steve noch einmal härter in ihn hineinstieß, bis auch er kam.

Beide brachen erschöpft zusammen. Nach einigen Momenten, die beide brauchten, um wieder Luft zu bekommen und sich zu sammeln, zog Steve seinen nun erschlafften Penis aus Rick raus.

Steve streifte das Kondom ab und knotete es zusammen. Dann rappelte er sich auf und ging ins Bad, um das Kondom zu entsorgen und einen warmen, feuchten Waschlappen mitzubringen.

Leise trat Steve wieder ins Schlafzimmer.

„Wo warst du?“, fragte Rick verschlafen und regte sich ein wenig.

„Nur im Bad. Bleib ruhig liegen.“

Sanft begann Steve Rick zu säubern und auch die inzwischen klebrige Bettwäsche unter ihm wegzuziehen. Er brachte beides wieder zurück ins Bad und schlüpfte schließlich hinter Rick ins Bett und zog seine Decke über beide drüber.

Rick kuschelte sich in Steves Arme, während Steve Rick noch enger an sich ran zog.

„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte Steve Rick ins Ohr.

„Schlaf du auch gut.“

„Mit dir in meinen Armen bestimmt“, gab Steve zurück.

Schnell glitten die beiden in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Im Wohnzimmer war das Eis lange geschmolzen.


End file.
